2014-03-15 - She's Not Stark's Secretary
The man that Janet ran into on the way out of the mansion, the man they 'took captive' and then unbrainwashed, comes walking through the doors to the Avengers Mansion. This time, he's in street clothes. And, this time, the cybernetic arm is disguised to look like a real flesh-and-blood arm. James pauses in the Foyer, looking around with a flat expression on his lips. "Yes, I am going to need the charmeuse. Make sure it is silk and golden. Also, I am going to need the chiffon. red and black lace. Perfect. I will be there later to pick that up." The voice is first heard from the direction of the north hall, before the source of the voice is seen. Janet steps out into view, dressed in her usual manner, with a briefcase in a hand, a moleskin notebook tucked under an arm, and a smartphone in hand. She hangs up the phone, as it slides into a pocket within her jacket. The blue eyes look up and catch the man in the foyer, shadowing in mild confusion before disappearing with a soft smile. She calls out to the visitor. "Excuse me. Is there something I can help you with?" "Looking for Stark," comes Bucky's pointed reply. "Need to talk to him about a few things." And, as he doesn't know exactly who Janet is, he's not divulging much more than that. "And figured I'd take a look around the place. Since I didn't first time I was here." "Well, I haven't seem him lately. Not since he gave up being chairperson for the Avengers." That part is true. Janet hasn't seen him since that meeting. However, she doesn't exactly know who Bucky is either, so she isn't offering much more, as well. "However, I would be happy to give you a tour, if you like." With that, she walks over, offering her left hand in greeting. "I am Janet Van Dyne. And you are?" "James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky. Previously known as the Winter Soldier." James sticks out his hand to shake Janet's, he's got a firm grip, and he doesn't offer the attractive woman a smile. "Tour? Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do, right now. So." He pauses, "How often does this place get targeted, anyways?" James. That name rings a bell. Even more so when she hears the other part. Winter Soldier. Oh yes, Janet has heard that before. There is a mild look of surprise...fleeting, but enough so that James would catch it. "Oh! Well, I have certainly heard about you, my dear James. I would have met you sooner, but the transition of responsibilities has been rather interesting, as of late." There isn't any further detail as to what those responsibilities are...but there is a slight raising of the eyebrow at the last question. "How often does the Mansion get targeted? Well, in my experience, I try not to rile up a team of known superheroes by targeting their usual place of residence." "We've met. Twice." James is certain of that. He nods, "Apparently Cap and I are something of icons, so Clint told me. I'd rather keep that quiet, for now, if you don't mind." Yeah, he's that Bucky. Presumes that her surprise is the same reason Hawkeye was surprised. "Seems this place is pretty much advertising for it." He shrugs, "Maybe times have changed too much. So are you Stark's secretary, then?" "Me? Tony's secretary?" The thought alone brings a short laugh to Janet's lips. "Hardly! I've seen the work Pepper had to do to get him in line...that is something I really do not want." She takes a moment to open her briefcase, depositing the moleskin, which looks more like a sketchbook than a notebook, within it. As she lifts it up, she regards James with an amused grin. "You could consider me Tony's replacement." There is a brief moment as she straightens out the hem of her jacket. "I am a little surprised, though. Given your reputation and friends, I would have thought you knew more about me then I knew myself." "If you'd ever been someone the Russians were concerned about, I would have," admits Bucky. He pauses, admits, "And, when I got my own head back, the last thing I was really concerned about was doing studies on everyone linked to Natalie's --," a pause, "The Avengers. Had other issues to deal with." James doesn't ask, though, her codename, or if she has one. Or what her abilities are, if any. Instead he nods once sharply, offers, "Sorry for the misunderstanding." "No apologies necessary." The use of the name Natalie doesn't escape Janet. She caught it, though she doesn't respond visually to it. "Well, forgive me for not recognizing you earlier, James. Would you still care for that tour? I may not be Tony's secretary, but I could always call it an inspection, even if it is just a blatant attempt at socializing. One of the perks of being chairperson, I suppose." There's a curt nod, "Certainly. Steve spent a lot of his time here. Figure I should at least know the people he did." Still, there's no smile, or expression on the man's features. Just that thin, uncompromising line, a slash across his mouth that gives nothing away. "Thanks." He gestures for her to lead where she will. And, depending on Janet's perception, she may notice the extremely subtle movements of the man, gauging and dissecting the layout of each room, every nuance and point of access. It's - habit. And something Steve often did, though more obviously, on missions. "Yes...Steve did spend a lot of time here. He is....was.....a good friend." Not everyone is a Russian-trained expressionless super spy. There is a touch of sadness and nostalgia in Janet's voice as she speaks. As she walks ahead, she notes the same cool manner that she is familiar with...and tosses back a comment. "You know...you two are a lot alike." She doesn't elaborate...not yet, but she does continue to walk forward. After that seemingly throwaway comment, Jan changes topics. "Well, if we were looking for Tony, I would check the labs first. We might get lucky and find Hank down there, too. "It's your tour," concedes James. Not that he seems to be in any hurry. "Steve and I trained together, fought together for years. We had a lot in common." He's not sure if that's true, anymore. Maybe that's another reason why he's here, but he follows Janet's lead just the same, without saying anything more. He's certainly no modern guy who will talk about his feelings. Probably ever. The next comment from Janet is short and pointed. "I wasn't talking about Steve...." She doesn't turn around, so her expression is hidden from James. But...should anyone else have been there, a slight smile would have been seen. Just enough to curl the corners of the lips. "Okay, right this way." James follows, and for some reason doesn't ask Janet for clarification. He points out, "Already been to the labs. It's the one place I know well enough." A grimace. "Stark offered me a room here, and to come by whenever I wanted. But, like I said, I had other things to deal with." Janet ducks down just long enough to see that the labs are, for once, quiet. As James would certainly have noticed, there really isn't any surveillance right outside the labs, and it seems no accident that Janet decided to go this way. Janet turns on her heel, those bright blue eyes fixated on James' own eyes. The lack of emotion and the cool detached regard doesn't deter her in the slightest. "Oh, I know. Coming out of that fugue state to find your best friend died, your former love is still alive, and her current boyfriend taking you as his ward because Steve asked him to? That is a lot of dealing to do. And...since you are not staying here and trying to find Stark, that means you are not staying at his place. Therefore, staying at Natasha's apartment must make things just a little more difficult, I would imagine. Am I correct?" "No." James considers the woman back, for a few moments, "That's not correct. If those were the only problems I had to face, things would be far easier than they are. And, just who is saying that Natalie and I are former lovers?" Not that he's denying it. But damn, Bucky could play a good game of poker. There isn't even the slightest tick to show what he's thinking in that head of his. "No one. And that is how it is going to stay." The petite woman isn't going to let a silly thing like being told she is wrong stop her. Besides, there wasn't an explicit denial, so Jan knows she can't be too far off. "I just want to make one thing perfectly clear. I intend to do my best to help you, in whatever capacity that might entail. I will do this because Steve was my friend. I will also do this because I consider Natasha a friend as well." There is a slight pause, then she continues. "Just know that you're not the only one that can keep a secret. And that I am not as scatterbrained as I may look." Janet couldn't care less if she is readable or not...it is only for Bucky's benefit anyways. "so, with that aside, what can I do for you to make things more manageable?" "Good." James gives a precise nod to Janet, and that seems to convey his answer and response to everything she just said. He considers her question and shakes his head, "I'll let you know, if something comes up that the Avengers, or you, can help with." "Terrific. I am glad we came to this little understanding." The smile is back...the seemingly effervescent side of Janet's personality back in the forefront. "So, you really don't need me to show you around the Mansion. It isn't like you need a chaperone or anything. Besides, you'll be better able to identify exit points and attack vectors without my innate prattling." Yes, Janet did seem to notice the inspections. "Just hit up Jarvis if you need anything. I should be heading to my studio and prepping for my delivery. I got a dress I need to make for Natasha. Jarvis also knows how to reach me if you need anything. And....I'll send Tony your way if I see him before you." Janet is already walking away from the labs, heading back to the foyer. "Anytime. Just remember...anytime at all, feel free to contact me."